The Kiss Of True Love
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: AU: Emma and Graham were once happily married in the Enchanted Forest, but the curse ripped them apart, now it's up to their children to get Emma to believe, and possibly get their parents back together in the process. Formally Little Huntress.
1. Chapter 1

_"One… two… three four five! Ready or not here we come!" Emma yelled her voice echoing off the trees around her, taking her husband's hand the two wandered through the forest peeking behind trees and under bushes for their "prey". _

_"Come out, come out wherever you are," Graham chuckled. An hour passed and Emma began to worry._

_"Where are they?" She asked wringing her hands._

_"I don't know but it's getting late," Graham said before calling out,_

_"Henry! __Tatiana!" both parents wandered around the woods calling for the children, but to no avail until they heard giggling overhead. Looking up both parents were stunned, and relieved to see their ten-year old son, and five-year old daughter sitting on a branch above their heads._

_"Why didn't we think of that?" Emma whispered to her husband,_

_"hmm, maybe we're getting old" Graham chuckled. Emma shot Graham a glare._

_"All right you two. You win, it's time to go home now." Graham said_

_"Awww!" The children whined,_

_"Do we have to?" Tatiana asked_

_"Yeah Dad, we want to rough it out in the woods like you did before you got married!" Henry cried_

_"Nobody is going to rough it out in these woods" Emma intervened._

_"Oh c'mon Em, where's your sense of adventure?" Graham teased_

_"Don't call me Em" Emma muttered_

_"Whatever you say Dearest" Graham chuckled as Tatiana jumped into his arms and Henry climbed down the tree._

_"You know your mother used to be quite the daredevil when she was growing up" he said as they headed towards home._

_"I was not!" Emma objected_

_"I was a perfect, girly princess!" Graham laughed_

_"The word girly shouldn't be in a sentence applying to you my love." He said just then they saw something on the horizon. Purple smoke,_

_"We'll never make it!" Emma cried_

_"You were suppose to go through the wardrobe though!" Henry cried._

_"We stay together then, and if we get separated we fight like hell to get back to each other." Emma nodded and kissed her husband before holding her son close to her, the wind picked up and the purple smoke got closer, _

_"Mama" Emma looked up and saw tears in her daughter's eyes,_

_"You be good now alright? Do everything daddy says. We'll be together again I promise." Tears rolled down everyone's cheeks as the smoke swallowed them whole,_

_"I love you!" Emma cried._

* * *

Graham woke with a start, _it's that damn dream again._ Graham thought, he'd been having dreams so vivid they felt real ever since his new deputy Emma Swan had rolled into town, he knew very little about the blonde, he knew she was a single mother of a ten-year old boy, Henry, and that he was undeniably attracted to her. He also knew her favorite recreational activity was pissing the mayor off but that was it. Just then he heard small feet padding down the hall,

"Diana?" His little blonde haired miracle peeked in bashfully,

"Hey there beautiful, what's going on?" Graham asked worried, he had always been protective over his daughter, ever since she was born. Which as a haze, he couldn't remember exactly the moment that Diana was born, or even who her mother was, but he knew that moment existed. It had to otherwise he wouldn't have his daughter.

"I had a nightmare" The five-year old muttered coming into the room with her ratty old baby blanket.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Graham asked, the little girl nodded and crawled into bed next to her father,

"What was the nightmare about?" Graham asked stroking her hair,

"Same as always," Diana said

"Where in the woods having fun with that pretty lady and that boy, and then Ms. Mills shows up…" Graham knew how this ended Regina ripped his heart out and crushed it to dust.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" Graham whispered

"Promise?"

"I promise, goodnight Di" Graham whispered kissing her blonde curls

"Night, night Daddy."

_**So as you can see, this is highly non canon but Review please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Henry Swan walked down the halls of his new school. It had been a shock at first to see people he'd known since he was a little boy, not recognize him but that was neither here nor there. He felt so alone, just then he reached the playground where all the kids were playing some game or another but Henry did not join them. Instead he sat down and started to read the storybook his grandmother had given him earlier in the week. He recognized the book; his mother had read it to him back home. He was now currently reading about his parent's legendary love affair (yes it was _that _legendary) when he heard a familiar voice say,

"What are you reading?" Henry slowly looked up in shock. _It couldn't be,_ but there peering over his shoulder was his little sister blonde haired and blue eyed as ever.

"A book." Henry heard himself say,

"A book on what?" Tatiana, (what was she called here?) asked

"Fairytales," Henry said as the little girl sat next to him

"Here, I'll read some to you." Henry said shifting the book so she could see the pictures.

_"'__Stay still you dumb horse!" Emma cried as she had again threw herself on the beat's back, the horse tried to side step her again but this time Emma was able to pull herself into the saddle._

_"Yes!" Emma cried in victory before kicking her horse a touch to hard and flying off in a full gallop towards the forest. Emma's horse galloped in between the trees with no sign of slowing. They jumped fallen logs with ease and splashed through streams Emma was starting to think this riding thing was easy and then a gray blur came at her horse's right flank causing the beast to rear and bolt in a different direction, Emma holding on for dear life. Emma's horse burst out of the woods on a cliff and that's when Emma saw what the gray blur truly was. A wolf. The wolf circled around to the front of the horse and lunged at the beast's front legs, growling and snapping. Emma screamed and her horse reared suddenly the wolf lunged again at the horse's back legs causing the animal to flip over on it's back and send Emma flying through the air and roll off the cliff face. By sheer luck Emma was able to grab a root but it wouldn't hold her long. Emma heard her horse gallop away in frenzy, the root started to slip_

_'Help!' Emma screamed_

_'Help! Help me! Please help me!' The root slipped father and Emma screamed_

_'Somebody help me!' Emma screamed at the top of her lungs suddenly someone had extended their hand down to her._

_'Give me your hand!' They cried. Emma gripped the extended hand and tried to look up into the face of her savior but could not for the sun was in her eyes. Emma's protector pulled her to safety, far from the cliff's edge_

_'Are you alright my lady?'_

_'I'm fine,' Emma said_

_'I'm Emma,' she said_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Emma, I'm Graham will you allow me to walk you home?" Graham asked bowing to her Emma felt herself nod and accepted the arm Graham offered her."_

"I like that story" Tatiana said smiling,

"I do too, I'm Henry by the way" it was so weird introducing him to his baby sister.

"I'm Diana" his sister smiled Henry smiled sadly

"Nice to meet you Diana" he said turning the page on the next page was a picture of Princess Emma, Prince Graham, and their two children on the day the curse was cast. Diana reached out as if mesmerized and touched the picture of herself.

* * *

Meanwhile Emma and Graham were at the station. Emma held up a uniform.

"A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority." Emma said

"So, you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?" Graham chuckled

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now." Emma replied

"Well, at least wear the badge." Graham said

"Go on – take it. If you really want to be a part of this community, we have to make it official." Emma took the badge from Graham. When she clipped it onto her belt, the phone in Graham's office rang and he ran to get it. He returned a few minutes later white as a sheet,

"Graham? What's going on?" Emma asked

"I got to get to the school!" Graham said

"What? Why?"

"No time to explain!" Graham said grabbing his coat.

"I'm coming with you!" Emma said as Graham ran out the door towards the cruser. When they arrived at the school, they were shepherded into the nurse's office where a little blood girl lay on a cot.

"She just passed out" the nurse told Graham as he knelt next to the little girl,

"Sweetie, come on time to wake up." Graham said shaking her. The little girl's eyes opened and she smiled, relieved Graham hugged the small child close.

"Who is this?" Emma asked reminding Graham she was still there.

"Emma, this is my daughter Diana."

_**OOH! Is she remembering? And yes Henry remembers if that wasn't clear. REVIEW!**_


End file.
